These Tears of Mine
by Fairedenale
Summary: Naruto and Sauke meet again in the Valley of the End, but only one returns to the village. A poem about the person's thoughts afterwards. NaruSasuNaru SasukexNarutoxSasuke Naruto/Sasuke/Naruto


Oh my God...This is a first for many things for me. Umm...My first poem, first Naruto fic/poem, my first angst, my first written-and-posted-in-the-same-day, my first fic since my friends found out I wrote fanfics, uhh, I think that's it. Enjoy!

I forgot the disclaimer! I posted this story last night! AAAHH!

So here it is.

I do not own Naruto. If I did, you know Sasuke and Naruto would be a couple.

* * *

Can you hear me

Even though you're far away?

Do you remember

All the days you followed me

Just to bring me home.

I always wondered why.

Why did you do it?

Loyalty? Friendship?

No, you told me not too long ago.

You did it because you loved me.

But when I heard those words,

I didn't care.

Can you see

Exactly how sorry I am?

Did it hurt much,

My anger and betrayal?

Did they seep into your body while your blood poured out,

Dripping on the ground, sliding along my blade?

I cut through you so easily, but you bastard!

How could you still smile?

I don't why you did,

But my world,

Everything I knew, lived for and loved,

They meant nothing against your smile.

You always smiled, but…

This one made me see

Just how much you sacrificed

In order to bring me home.

You never gave up on me.

Thank you.

I hated you with a passion

But the tears flowed when you died.

I couldn't help it.

I was captured and brought here.

Days and nights spent in this dreary cell.

I never knew until that moment,

When you uttered those words,

That you truly cared.

I assumed you followed me out of an obligation,

An obligation to promises.

But I was so wrong, wasn't I?

So wrong.

You know I'd have been fine with friendship?

That could've been the reason.

Now I'm aching from a loss I foolishly created.

I'm sorry…For everything.

Can you forgive me?

Somehow I know you already did,

Long ago.

Do you know,

Or even realize,

How much I want to join you?

I really do.

I want to kill myself.

It would save them the time and trouble.

But, as much as I want to, I can't.

I had a dream last night.

Or was it this morning?

You were in it, you know.

And you knew,

You always knew.

You could read me like a book and I ignored you.

In this dream, I saw you

In all your proud glory.

Your sunshine hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin.

Even your 'whiskered' cheeks.

And I cried.

I cried while you held me, stroking my ebony hair,

And soothed me 'till I all but fell asleep.

I never really cried before, even after you died.

I stopped just before they found us and haven't cried since.

But here I was, bawling my eyes out like I was a weak child,

Crying…Exactly as much, if not more, when I killed my brother.

"Don't do it," you whispered.

"If you had any positive feelings for me, even once, then don't do it.

Don't kill yourself.

Think of Kakashi-sensei and Sakura.

Think about yourself.

I love you, and if you love me too,

Live…For me."

I looked up into your blue eyes,

Gazed deep,

All the while knowing you were right.

Most of the time, you were.

You're such as loser.

And I'm a bastard.

The bastard who killed you

And never showed you any kindness.

I nodded at the words you just spoke

Then sealed my lips upon yours,

Hungrily and passionately.

And all too soon, I woke up.

Now I stare at the starry sky

Waiting for the verdict.

I will live for you,

However brief.

I love you Naruto…

Not once did I say these words

Nor anything close to it.

But I say them now,

So the physical world will know it.

Will they kill me?

Obviously.

I did kill the hero of the village,

Who was also the Fourth Hokage's son,

And committed other atrocities.

Will I join you?

Can I join you?

I want to see you my love.

Heh…

My _love_.

Who knew the great Sasuke Uchiha would say that?

A village traitor

And murderer of his love.

When did I fall for you, loser?

How did it happen?

I don't remember.

And yet,

I think I've always loved you.

Ever since we met as kids.

I acknowledged you,

You acknowledged me.

Something we both desperately needed at the time.

Thank you Naruto…

For everything.

Did you know,

Way back then?

Did you fall for me then too?

My mind says no and it hurts.

My heart says differently and it feels…Right.

How can you love me still,

After all I did to you?

I don't know, but I'm glad you do.

Oh, look my love.

The sun's waking up.

The sun brings back the memory of your hair.

And the dream.

The guards arrived.

Will you stay?

I feel safe and calm with you near.

I can practically hear you say you don't actually exist in this life anymore, but…

Your memory lingers, as does the dream.

It comforts me.

Thank you Naruto.

I hope you're happy and safe where you are.

One day, however far or soon,

I'll join you.

Lady Tsunade glares at me,

Staring unforgivingly at me with her cold eyes.

I look at the floor.

Perhaps I'll be joining you today.

She opens her mouth to speak and I go numb.

I barely notice the ANBU standing behind me.

Here it is…

The death sentence.

I am happy though.

Sorry,

But,

Perhaps I can join you,

Be with you,

Like Zabuza and Haku.

Did he join him?

I guess I'll know when I arrive, wherever I end up.

I hope I can be with you.

Because soon, I'll die.

But, that's not what the old lady says.

I said old lady.

I know you'd snort at that.

You better be happy and proud of yourself,

Rubbing off on me like this.

And I'm not listening to her.

You bastard.

You always were such a loser.

But what she said shocked me.

Maybe I still haven't gotten used to it.

Lady Tsunade said I'm free,

Due to an influence made by the would-be-future Sixth Hokage.

Due to you're wishes.

Loser.

I'm suffering now because of you.

But I deserve it.

I know I do.

I'm still punished you know.

I'll be followed everywhere.

I hope you're happy.

I'll live.

All because of you moron!

I don't want to.

I wish to be with you.

Do you even know I love you?

Did I ever say it?

Did I ever show it?

Of course not.

But did you know anyway?

I stare at the people in the room,

Trying not to glare.

These tears of mine

I wish to shed

But can't.

They just won't fall.

They refuse to.

Since you died

My heart has refused to let go, being defiant and unbelieving,

Therefore, no need for tears.

No tears of sorrow, anger or joy.

None of loneliness either.

I walk home that day and stay on the step,

Long into the night.

The stars twinkle like your eyes.

I can't resist.

I say it.

"I love you Naruto."

I always have,

Always will.

And I'll live.

For you, I'll live.

I thank you again.

Once those words were uttered,

The tears fell.

Yes, these tears of mine

Finally fall to the ground.

I stand to go to bed when the wind whispers.

"I love you too Sasuke."

All is quiet as I sleep.

Do you realize how hard living will be without you?

Not just for me but everyone.

Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka…

What'll we do without you?

It's my fault and I know it.

I'm sorry.

Forgive me.

I love you.

You love me.

And I promise.

I'll live.

For you…I'll live.

* * *

I know. I killed Naruto. Tell me what you thought...I LOVE reviews. Everyone does. So please review. Gomen-nasai about making you worry about who died. Like I said, tell me what you think about it. If you like it, good. If you hate me, that's not as good but I'll take it. Arigato! Sayonara.


End file.
